ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki Otomo
is a childhood friend of Namidare Rekka, as well as a magician possessing the Akashic Records. After becoming targeted by Messiah Candystraps, Satsuki is reluctantly forced to involve Rekka with her situation. Personality Satsuki has a mature and responsible personality, being the only person who possess the Magic of Creation. As such, she understands the great importance and dangers of wielding such magic, becoming determined to prevent those with the intention of misusing the power. However, Satsuki has expressed regret over bearing the responsibility, desiring to live a normal life with Rekka. Nontheless, she has remained resolute in progressing her relationship with Rekka, despite his oblivious attitude and increasing competition for his affection. Although Satuski can be easily frightened by powerful enemies such as Messiah, she is rather fearless and passionate when Rekka is involved, choosing him to become her life partner and even oversees his daily life frequently. Although, she can become embarrassed and bashful during intimate situations. Unfortunately, due to his growing involvement with the opposite sex, Satsuki has also expressed annoyance and sometimes jealous rage whenever she encounters him with other girls. During those confrontations, she becomes incredibly competitive against those girls, refusing to yield and willing to perform extreme actions for Rekka. In normal situations, Satsuki is usually calm and sensible, being able to act in a caring and intelligent manner. Appearance Satsuki is a young high school girl with long straight black hair and modest figure. Described as someone with poor fashion sense and use with make up, she is particularly proud of her hair, spending time tending to it's care on a daily basis while never using dye or a perm. Prior to high school, Satsuki wore a long sleeved turtle neck with a ribbon tie worn under a plaid vest with bottom ruffles. Additionally, she also wore a long skirt with a cross design and brown boots. During her time fleeing from Messiah, Satsuki adorned a dark ruffled blouse with a jacket clasped with a ribbon and a long skirt. Her high school uniform consists of a white collared dress shirt and red tie underneath a blue sailor jacket. The lower half includes a tan short skirt, black dress socks and brown loafers. Chronology History Since the time of her birth, Satsuki was taught by her parents the Omniscient Magic in order to inherit their clan's responsibility of protecting the Akashic Records. During her childhood, she would meet and become friends with Namidare Rekka, often playing together in an abandoned factory. Since they share the same birthday, the two would always celebrate together for almost a decade. Feline Adoption After coming across a stray cat, Satsuki attempted to adopt the pet but her parents unfortunately had refused. While she was in a tearful state, Rekka attempted to comfort her and offered to find another owner to care for the puss. However, Satsuki would reject his suggestions after becoming attached to the animal despite his insistence. Eventually, Rekka would propose that they care for the cat in the neighborhood shrine together which she would accept. For the next year, the two would provide for stray on a daily basis until the feline matured and wandered away. Middle School Both Satsuki and Rekka would attend the same middle school, where she was notably elected the school president. Love Letter On the day before her sixteenth birthday, Satsuki struggles to compose a letter to Rekka due to the situation with Messiah. Regretful that she could not experience a normal relationship, Satsuki goes through several iterations before finally completing around down. Abilities Born as a magician, Satsuki inherited her familys magic, the Omniscient Magic, granting her sole access to the Akashic Record. As such, she can retrieve any knowledge of the universe such as lost historical information or a country's national secrets. However, in order for her to read the Record, Satsuki must limit her search or risk her mind becoming crippled by the vast information. Additionally, Satsuki can use a wide variety of defensive magic, such as teleportation, levitation and healing. She is also capable of casting magic into ordinary items, once imbuing a communication spell into her mobile phone that could communicate regardless of the location. Satsuki is also capable of forming demonic contracts with two or more individuals, forcing them to comply with the conditions unless their soul was to be torn apart. Notably, due to her clan's tradition, at the age of sixteen, Satsuki would choose a partner to form the Omniscient Contract to ensure their clan's survival for the next generation. Therefore, whomever Satsuki chooses as her life partner will also gain access to her family's magic. Spells *'Blue Wind of Purification' - Creates a blue magic similar to snow that can dispel curses depending on the hex's strength and her level of magic. Relationships Love Interest Namidare Rekka - Rekka and Satsuki are childhood friends from a young age, often playing together in an abandoned factory. For over ten years, the two would remain close friends, becoming classmates during middle school and eventually high school as well. Due to their long history together, Satsuki and Rekka have a bond akin to a family, as well as understanding of one another. As such, they are quite familiar with the other's traits and personality. Furthermore, the two friends care deeply for each other, willing to risk their lives to protect one another from harm. Rekka, upon learning of Messiah's desire to force Satsuki into marriage, became angry and determined to save his friend from her predicament. Likewise, Satsuki is often concerned for his well being, often being the one to heal him when he is injured. Although, Satsuki would hide her background as a magician and family lineage from him, afraid that he would reject her until the arrival of Messiah forced her to involve him. Nevertheless, he would continue to treat her as a friend after learning of her history, an act that Satsuki would become joyful and grateful for his acceptance. However, Satsuki possesses strong feelings for Rekka; although he often insists that they are friends, much to her frustration. Because of the circumstances with Messiah, Satsuki would request that he would form the Contact of Creation by becoming her life partner, in spite of her desire for a normal relationship. Even after the situation was resolved, Satsuki would remain determined and pursue Rekka, often competing with other girls for his affection. During those times, she can become quite jealous and agressive, sometimes frightening even Rekka. Rivals Iris Fineritas Cyphercall - As rivals for Rekka's affection, Satsuki and Iris are often competitive and antagonistic towards each other. In their first encounter with one another, the two would immediately not get along upon learning of the other's association with Rekka. Before long, they would even begin insulting one another; Iris usually mocks Satsuki of her smaller bust while Satsuki characterizes Iris as unintelligent. However, despite their rivalry, the girls are not above working together, especially if they can help Rekka. Iris' alien technology helped Rekka defeat Messiah and Satsuki exposed the Satamanian's hidden secrets through the Akashic Records. Although, since then, Satsuki and Iris have continued to argue and clash over Rekka. Harissa Hope - Satsuki and Harissa are rivals for Rekka's affection, competing against one another often. However, despite their rivalry, the two are usually benevolent in most situations not involving Rekka. Satsuki, in particular, views the Harissa as a younger sibling, supporting the stranded sorcerer to adapting to Earth's lifestyle such as shopping and familiarizing with modern techonology. Although, Satsuki does regret teaching her to be accustomed to the kitchen as they occassionally clash over providing Rekka's meals. Nevertheless, Satsuki is willing to care and protect the young girl in spite of their conflict in interest. Enemies Messiah Candystraps - As the sole possessor of the Great Magic of Creation, Satsuki was desired by Messiah to become his bride, forcefully if necessary, in order to seal the Contract of Creation so that he may also gain access to the Akashic Records. Messiah possesses no love or care towards Satsuki, only determined to use her as the Daughter of Creation. Futhermore, he was even willing to use magic to seal her conscience, rendering her as a lifeless doll. Unable to oppose him, Satsuki would hide from him for some time until he captured her parents, eventually forcing her to involve Rekka. After Messiah was defeated by Rekka, he can no longer pursue Satsuki due to being bound by a Devil's Contract. Design Concepts Satsuki Iris vol1 design LN.jpg|Volume 1 Character Design Notes *Nao Watanuki comments on Satsuki's poor fashion sense for her normal attire while also wondering if normal loafers for her school uniform would appear better. Trivia *Their sixteenth birthday is the first time in ten years that Satsuki and Rekka did not celebrate together. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Human Category:High School Student Category:Earth Category:Mage Category:High School Freshman